1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of amusement devices, and more particularly to a novel flying toy utilizing a conventional plastic shopping bag modified with an inlet and an exit so that ram air will maintain the bag airborne while a tethered string manually draws or pulls the bag through the air.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a variety of flying toys which employ a body of material having openings for permitting ram air to pass through the body and whereby the exhaust provides a certain amount of thrust. Additionally, in some prior devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,765, an anchor line is provided for securing the flying toy to the ground for hands-off flight. However, no provision is made in such a device for manually pulling the flying toy through the air.
Further difficulties and problems have been encountered with such conventional devices which stem largely from the fact that the devices are specially made from predetermined patterns and do not form a conversion from existing products. Also, the particular shape of the flying device, whether it be a kite or toy airplane configuration, requires prior aerodynamic design and consideration in order to provide flight.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel flying toy which can readily be modified from a conventional object such as a plastic shopping bag. Accessory items such as drawstrings, spools, inlet adjustment, message units and the like may be provided in a kit form which can subsequently be added to the basic shopping bag so that a useful and amusing flying toy can be assembled.